The Claire Temple's Initiative aka How The Defenders Were Formed
by sudoku
Summary: Aka Claire is fed up by idiotic superheroes who tend to hurt themselves so she set up the meeting so that they could bother each other instead of her.


-Warning: Mild Swearing from Jessica Jones. Bad representation of Danny Rand only based on the trailer?  
-Not betaed and not a native speaker.

* * *

"Are you sure they will come?" Danny fidgets nervously. They are at the new clinic that Danny sets up for superheroes. It's merely a pocket change for him.

"I'm sure about that." Claire smiles. She likes Danny. He is less brooding than the rest of superheroes she knows. Granted, she only knows four so far so her statistics is skewed.

Right on the clock, Luke Cage walks in. He is dressed in his grey hoodie, without any holes this time. Claire predicts that it must be a very new hoodie.

"Sweet Christmas." He whistles. "What a nice place you have here? Is that a new MRI machine?"

"Yes, it is." Danny comes forward enthusiastically to shake Luke's hand. Luke receives it with a smile. "Danny Rand aka Iron Fist. You can call me Danny."

Luke quirks an eyebrow. " Sure, Danny. Luke Cage aka Luke Cage. Just call me Luke. Did you use your own money to buy all these machines?"

"I certainly did. Well, I asked Claire to buy them for me. She said there are other superheroes who need medical helps but don't want to go to proper hospitals. I have the money so I think why not."

"Danny, without superpowers or not. You're already a hero."

Danny beams at Luke's approval. He then shows Luke the other equipment this clinic has to offer in other rooms.

Claire is relieved that these two get along well. She has less hope the other two who are already late. Speaking of the Devil, Matt and Jessica walk in at the same time. Matt is dressed impeccably in his three-piece black suit. At least he has the sense not to dress as Daredevil in the middle of the day. Jessica is dressed in her usual leather jacket and jeans.

Matt steps back to allow Jessica to come in first. "Ladies first." He smiles charmingly. If Claire didn't know Matt's secret identity, she would have thought Matt was a pure sweet innocent cinnamon roll with that smile.

Apparently Jessica doesn't buy it either. Well, either that or Jessica may always be grumpy to anyone. "Cut the crap, Murdock!"

"I failed to see what I've done wrong to offend you."

"I don't buy your innocent acts. Was that a blind joke you just told?"

Luke and Danny just come back from the small tour of the facility as they hear the last exchange.

"Jessica, it's good to see you after a long time. Still grumpy as usual." Jessica allows a small smile as she sees Luke. "Please leave my poor lawyer alone. I wouldn't be free if it were not for him."

Matt smiles. "Nice to see, in a manner of speaking of course, Luke. I owe Claire a lot of favors so that's the least I could do. I was not as if I was in any high profile case, in fact, I was not in any case at all then."

"You're so full of crap, Murdock. I won't beat you up this time just because you helped Luke."

Luke and Danny are horrified. Luke says, "Jessica, how could you threaten a lawyer? A blind one too!"

This is what Claire was worried about as she set up the meeting. She clears her throat. "OK, now everyone is here. Some apparently have met. Danny, this is Matt Murdock. Matt, this is Danny Rand. And the lady is Jessica Jones."

Danny goes to reach Matt's hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet, you, Mr Murdock. So you are a lawyer."

"Guilty as charged. Just call me Matt, Mr Rand."

"Just call me Danny."

"Sure."

Danny is about to step toward Jessica when Jessica says, "You don't need to shake my hand. We know each other's name now, not that I can't find out easily, so that's enough." Danny halts and seems not sure what to do. He then returns to stand next to Claire.

Luke asks, "Jessica, have you met Matt? The way you talk to him seems like you have."

"I know him by reputation. He is one of the lawyers who brought down Wilson Fisk and also involved in Frank Castle's case."

"I'm glad that my reputation precedes me." Matt smiles again. "I also know Ms Jones by her reputation. I heard that she is one of the best detectives in Hell's Kitchen and also the most charming."

Jessica rolls her eyes. "Why are we here, Claire? I hope it's not to exchange pleasantries."

"I thought you would know by your deduction. You are all superheroes that one time or another have needed my help." She looks pointedly at Matt who seems to be oblivious but Claire doesn't buy the act. She is pretty sure he could detect her glare via heat detection or echolocation or some shits like that. "Rather than bothering me all the time. Why don't you bother each other? Perhaps you will less likely get injured if you help each other so I don't need to patch you less."

Luke quickly says, "I'm not a superhero and I don't get injured easily."

Jessica snorts. "My memory seems to differ from yours. I'm also not a superhero."

Luke retorts back. "Said the girl who can punch through walls and fly."

"I don't fly."

Danny is excited. He is the only one. Well, he did ask Claire to set up the meeting. "Guys and girl, that is awesome. We could work together like Claire suggested. Imagine what we could achieve."

Matt chimes in. "It's good to hear all of you with your superpowers. I still fail to see why I'm here. I'm just a blind lawyer. Unless of course you need a lawyer when you get sued for trespassing or beating people up or whatever superpower people do. I wouldn't know. You know where to find me." He walks slowly toward the door using his cane to test whether there is any obstacle in front of him.

Claire rolls her eyes. Drama queen. She is about to say something but Jessica says it first.

"Cut the crap, Matthew Michael Murdock. I know you're Daredevil."

Matt turns toward her and shrugs. "How could I be him? I'm blind."

"You're so full of crap. Claire only invited people with superpowers here so that confirms my suspicion. You're closely connected to Wilson Fisk's and Frank Castle's cases. I think it must be either you or your partner since Daredevil is decidedly male. You are often covered in bruises usually after Daredevil outing in the previous days. I was stumped as well when faced with the fact that you are blind. But it's not improbable that you can fight even with disabilities. You must have some other skills that don't require sight. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Both Luke and Danny's jaws drop open. Danny says excitedly. "So you are Daredevil, awesome."

Luke says, "I never expect it to be you."

Matt is stunned into silence.

Claire goes to stand next to him. "Matt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to keep your alter ego a secret. I thought you might need to work with these people so you would be less suicidal. I know they are discreet people so they won't reveal your secret."

Luke quickly says, "I wish you told me sooner. I won't say a word to anyone."

Danny says. "Likewise. Don't feel bad, you are so awesome."

Jessica even apologizes in her own special way. "Sorry to out you like that, Murdock. For what's worth, I appreciate what you have done to Hell's Kitchen. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone outside this room about your identity. Nobody would believe a washed up detective anyway."

Matt finally speaks. "You're not a washed up detective. You're a very good detective, too good." He bows toward the whole room. "Yes, I'm also Daredevil. I wish to say pleased to see you then I would be lying."

Claire is not sure whether Matt makes another blind joke or he was truly not happy to see them after the identity reveal. She has had enough. "All cards are on the table now. I don't know what you are going to do with your new found acquaintances. I wish you would work together of course. I'm going for lunch. Anyone else wants to come?"

To her surprise, four set of hands are raised. Considering the room is still intact and there is not any physical fight _yet_ , she considers it a success.

* * *

Notes:

-I'm not entirely sure whether I have them in characters as I watch most of the series only once except for Daredevil S1. I hope they are in characters. I just take Danny Rand to be the most enthusiastic about teaming up but I really don't know that as I haven't read the comic.  
-Claire should know better than inviting Matt likes that. Sorry for the OOCness. My bad. But she meant well.  
-Any feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
